Henry Davenport
| image = | imagecaption = | aliases = | relatives = 2 daughters | affiliation = Globelink News Radio Gab | marital = Divorced | birthDate = | birthPlace = | deathDate = | deathPlace = | species = | gender = | height = | weight = | eyes = | portrayedby = David Swift | firstep = A New Dawn | lastep = The Final Chapter }} One of the station’s news anchors. Apparently a dignified veteran reporter, he is deeply contemptuous of Sir Roysten, Gus, and everything about the "modern" news industry. He is in constant conflict with his newsreading counterpart Sally, the two of them taking any opportunity to make jokes and jibes at the other’s expense. However, very infrequently, particularly in later episodes, the viewer gets the impression that Henry and Sally have become rather fond of each other — although neither would admit it. They also on one occasion work together to prevent an up-and-coming presenter from potentially replacing either of them by getting her to badmouth Sir Roysten, unaware she is in earshot of a newspaper journalist. He also expresses his sincere sympathies following her miscarriage and when she is humiliated after mistaking Gus' practice date for a genuine romantic advance. Henry frequently derides younger presenters on other stations as "androids" and "holograms", and bemoans the loss of what he considers to be the more interesting personalities of the past. In contrast to his stately on-screen persona, he spends much of his spare time drinking, gambling and womanising, often in cahoots with Dave. The tabloids occasionally report these activities, but Henry’s image seems oddly untarnished by these articles. Married and divorced several times, with two daughters, Henry is constantly struggling with alimony repayments and the demands of his ex-wives. Henry also believed for a short time that he had an illegitimate son, although the "son" later proved to be a fraud who was out for Henry’s money. His extramarital affairs in the past have included wives of so-called friends in the industry. Henry may have been based, at least in part, on Reginald Bosanquet, and indeed at one point he owned a yacht named Bosanquet. Henry had two daughters (who were never seen) but since he referred to them as 'Regan' and 'Goneril', it my reasonably be concluded that the relationships were not close or positive. His nephew - technically great-nephew, but that is far too aging - Jack appeared in "Old Father Time", and his niece Sue first turned up in "But Is It Art?" and became George's new lease of life and love. Although Henry has made some remarkable contributions to TV news, and met many of the great leaders of the modern world, it often transpires that his achievements were intertwined with or as a result of his drink or sex-related excesses. After GlobeLink closed at the end of series six in 1998, Henry found a new role well suited to his outspoken nature — as a late-night radio host on Radio Gab, with Dave as his 'gorgeous assistant'. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters